In letzter Zeit
by Gummibeerli
Summary: ... ist sie so anders. Es bereitete ihm große Sorge, und doch fühlte er sich nicht im Stande sie zu fragen was denn los sei. Vielleicht weil er zu große Angst vor der Antwort hatte. Auszug aus der Story DMGW


Vereinzele Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg in das große Schlafzimmer. Das helle Eichenholz schimmerte fast golden im Sonnenlicht. Drco Malfoy wurde von den sanften Strahlen die ihn neckisch fast kitzelten geweckt.

Er war wirklich ein glücklicher Mann. Er hatte eine wunderbare Frau und er liebte sie, er liebte sie mehr als alles andere doch sie verhielt sich komisch seit einigen Tagen.  
Sie war zurückgezogen, nachdenklich und große Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen wieder.

Es bereitete ihm große Sorge, und doch fühlte er sich nicht im Stande sie zu fragen was denn los sei.  
Vielleicht weil er zu große Angst vor der Antwort hatte. Was wenn sie sich ihren Gefühlen nicht mehr so sicher war wie er, was wenn er sie verletzt hatte ohne es zu bemerken ?  
Doch er wusste das der Zeitpunkt kommen würde in dem er sie fragen müsse ...

Er hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und ihr Rücken lag an seiner Brust. Er zog sie näher zu sich, versuchte sie zu halten, obwohl sie nicht weglaufen wollte, zumindest nicht körperlich. Er wusste nicht was los war und es zerstörte ihn innerlich, und doch war er glücklich jemanden wie sie in den Armen zu halten.

Er hob seinen Kopf und spähte in ihr Gesicht, er hatte damit gerechnet das ihre Augen geschlossen waren und sie schlief. Doch ihre Augen waren offen und rote Ränder umrandeten sie. Einige Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab und in diesem Moment wusste der junge mann das es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Seit Tagen verhielt sie sich komisch und nun weinte sie auch noch die ganze Nacht, er musste wissen was passiert war, auch wenn er Angst hatte das es eine schlimme Antwort sein könnte.

Er richtete sich auf und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange, die andere Hand drehte sie langsam auf den Rücken so das sie ihn ansehen konnte.

"Ginny"er schluckte, trotz ihrer Trauer war sie die schönste Frau die er je gesehen hatte. "Was, was ist mit dir los ...?"

Sie richtete sich ebenfalls auf, ihre roten Haare fielen ihr sachte um die Schultern, leicht gewellt. Früher hatte sie diese wellen weggezaubert, bis Draco sagte das er die Wellen liebte.

"Draco, es ..." sie nahm seine Hand und er spürte wie angespannt sie war, wie schwer es ihr fiel über ihren Kummer zu sprechen.

"...es ist nicht so einfach. Ich weiß nicht ... ich weiß nicht ob ich es dir sagen kann"

"Ginny, bitte ... ich kann nicht mit ansehen wie du so traurig bist. ich werde damit fertig, egal was es ist!"

Er stellte sich auf das schlimmste ein, er stellte sich darauf ein seine Tränen zurück zu halten wenn sie die Worte aussprach. Er beschloss zu warten bis er alleine war und dann zu weinen, um sie... nicht vor ihr.

Sie lächelte leicht, das erste Lächeln seit Tagen. "Ich, ich will doch nicht Schluss machen!" bei dem Gedanken schmunzelte sie.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete den Mann und er fuhr sich mit der einen Hand durch sein blondes Haar.

"...ich habe lange nachgedacht was ich tun soll."

Draco verstand sie nicht, er wusste nicht was sie meinte "Ginny, bitte red doch mal Klartext. Es verletzt mich dich traurig zu sehen und zu wissen das du es mir nicht sagen willst oder kannst, oder beides!"

Ginny nahm die Hand des Jungen und führte sie zu ihrem Bauch "Wir müssen uns wohl nach größeren Wohnung umsehen!"

Ginny atmete tief durch, sie hatte es ausgesprochen und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Verwirrt blinzelte der Mann und tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

"Du meinst du ... ich meine wir ... ich meine ich werde ... ich werde Vater?"

Zögerlich nickte Ginny und sie wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen, so lange hatte sie mit sich gerungen es ihm zu sagen. Sie hatte so große Angst es ihm zu sagen, so jung war die Liebe zwischen ihnen noch.  
Draco Malfoy und Kinder? Ob das wohl gut ging ...

Er erhob sich aus dem Bett, langsam trat er zur Tür und als er sie hinter sich schloss liefen der Rothaarigen wieder tausend Tränen über die Wangen.

Das sollte alles sein?

Sie schluchzte in das Kissen und eigentlich wollte sie aufstehen, alle Vasen und Gläser, alle Teller und Schüsseln zerschmettern ihn treten ihn schlagen ihn beschimpfen doch sie war zu schwach. Sie schaffte es nichteinmal aufzusehen als sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Wahrscheinlich wollte er seine Sachen holen, oder ihr die Meinung sagen oder ...

Die Neugierde packte sie obwohl sie ihn eigentlich doch gar nicht sehen wollte.  
Er saß auf der Bettkante stellte eine Kaffeetasse auf ihren Nachtisch und hielt eine Zeitung in der Hand.  
Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte erhob er die Stimme

"In der Baker Street wäre noch eine Wohnung frei. Sie hat ein Zimmer mehr als diese hier!" 


End file.
